


My Heart Outside My Body.

by Tribbs



Series: Adventures in Parenting. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Multi, Recovery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribbs/pseuds/Tribbs
Summary: "Making the decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body." - Elizabeth Stone, Author of 'A boy I once knew'.Dean and Cas experience every parents worst nightmare when Jack is injured in a fall. Although not seriously harmed, it's enough to shake their belief in their skills.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures in Parenting. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	My Heart Outside My Body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *waves*
> 
> This is the second in my series 'Adventures in Parenting'. The first being 'I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus' which was inspired by a Christmas card posted by @cupofteegan on Twitter last year. I loved the universe I created so much, I decided to expand it. 
> 
> I don't have kids myself, but I am the eldest of nine children, most of whom I pretty much raised. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and I will answer any questions you have in the comments.

**My Heart Outside Of My Body.**

“Jack! What are you doing in there?” called Dean from the kitchen as he emptied the dishwasher. He had a couple of hours before Cas got home from work after picking Jack up from kindergarten and he used them to catch up on chores before getting dinner ready. Although he was thinking about asking Cas to pick up a pizza on the way home instead.

There were some curious sounds coming from the sitting room where Jack was playing with his doctor play set and a selection of stuffed animals.

“Nothing, Daddy. I can't find my fer-bob-eda. Have you seen it?” Jack called back.

Dean frowned and then smiled softly as he dried his hands on a dish towel and headed for the den.

“Do you mean thermometer? Where did you have it last?” he asked his son who was currently emptying the toy box all over the rug.

Jack looked around at his father and shrugged. “I dunno. But Bee-bee and Pixie are sick and I got to make 'em better.” he said solemnly

Dean laid a hand on his chest and fake gasped. “Oh no! They're sick? I guess we'd better find it then. I'll help you look.” he said seriously as he noticed that Bee-bee the bee plushy and Pixie the unicorn were covered in stickers and bandages as they lay prone on the couch. Curiously, Pixie was also sporting a pair of Batman socks on her front legs.

Together Dean and Jack emptied the toy box (and put it all back again) and checked the little plastic medical bag, but to no avail. The little plastic fake thermometer was missing.

Dean was kneeling on the floor next to the toy box as Jack began digging in the couch cushions. “It's not here, bud. I can't see it anywhere.” he said, perplexed.

“Daddy, I need it. I can't make Bee-bee and Pixie better without it. They're nearly deaded.” said Jack, dramatically.

Dean rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together to prevent himself laughing. “I didn't realise it was so serious. What happened to them?” he asked in as serious a tone as he could manage.

Jack stopped what he was doing and shook his head sadly. “It was a plane crash, Daddy. Then a car ran them over.” he said gravely.

Dean had to look away and run a hand over his mouth as a laugh threatened to burst out. He collected himself and nodded his head sagely as he looked back at his son.

“That's terrible. What are the chances of that happening, huh?” he said, simultaneously marvelling at his sons imagination and wondering if he should perhaps be monitoring his TV watching habits a little closer.

“I don't know, Daddy. That's just what happened.” said Jack with a shrug on his little shoulders.

Dean gave a quick nod of acceptance and eased himself up from the floor with a groan. He fondly remembered when he used to be able run fifteen miles with a fifty pound backpack and still go out and tear up the town after. Now he couldn't even get up from the floor without making a noise. Ahh, the wonders of growing older. His knee made an alarming clicking noise as he straightened his legs and he winced, he should probably get that looked at.

Jack looked annoyed that he still couldn't find his toy. “Daddy, I still can't find it. Papa's gonna be mad at me.” he whined.

Dean gave his son a sympathetic look. Cas wouldn't really get mad, he rarely got mad at all, but he had a way of making you feel scolded without saying a word. With just a look he could make you regret every single one of your life choices. Sam had once laughed at Dean when he had mentioned it saying that Dean was being dramatic, until Sam had accidentally stomped his moose feet through the vegetable patch and destroyed Cas' seedlings. The look Cas had given Sam had made the sasquatch almost start begging for forgiveness right there and then. He never laughed at Dean again. Not for that anyway.

Dean shook his head. “And why would Papa be mad at you?” he asked pointedly.

Jack looked down. “I dunno.” he mumbled.

Dean raised his eyebrows and tried again. “Why would Papa be mad at you, Jack?”

Jack looked pained. “'cause I'm 'posed to put stuff away when I finished playin' with it.” he said sulkily.

Dean nodded. “That's right, and _now_ you know why he said that, don't you?” he said. “Come on, we'll check your room next.”

Jack pouted and stomped off to his room in a huff. He had never liked being told off or lectured.

Dean sighed and followed after him hearing his son mumbling under his breath.

In Jacks room, the pale blue walls contrasted with the dark hardwood floor and fixtures. The white curtains billowed slightly in the gentle breeze coming in the slightly open window that overlooked the rear garden and the swing set that Dean had built himself. Jacks bed was in the middle of the room and low to the ground. The blanket he had been wrapped in when he came home from the hospital for the first time was folded and set into a frame on the wall along with several pictures of the whole extended family, a picture of his mother, Kelly Kline was in the centre. Both Cas and Dean had agreed that Jack should grow up knowing about his mother and often told Jack stories about her, to allow the boy to feel close to her.

Both Cas and Dean were fairly handy and most of the furniture in the house had been built by one or the other. Jacks bedroom furniture had been built by Cas, the beautiful wooden framework of the bed had been made in the traditional way, without a single screw to hold it together and the finish was silky smooth. He'd used the same technique on their own bed, but on a larger scale.

Jack was on his knees, emptying his bedroom toy box, throwing toys across the room in temper. Dean dodged a toy car that narrowly missed his face and scowled angrily.

“Jack Alexander Winchester!” he barked. “You stop throwing things around right now, or you won't get to ride your bike at the park tomorrow.” he warned.

Jack scowled. “I don't care.” he said bitterly, slamming the lid of his toy box shut, narrowly missing his own fingers.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the challenge. Jack didn't do it often, but he had inherited Cas' stubborn streak and it certainly made things interesting to see all of that indignation and bullheadedness in such a tiny body. He looked so much like his father in that moment it almost hurt.

“Jack, I mean it.” Dean said, firmly standing his ground. He crossed his arms and stared his son down.

Jack stared back, seeming to judge how serious Dean was and assess for any weaknesses he could exploit. Finding none, he capitulated and fell back onto a firm favourite – whining.

“But, Daaaaddy. I didn't mean to lose it. I just got mad 'cause I can't find it.” he pouted, bouncing his butt on his heels.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “And I said I would help you, so there is no need for the temper tantrum, is there?” he said pointedly, stepping further into the room picking up toys as he went. “Come on, help me pick these up.”

Jack huffed and scooted on his knees across the room gathering up the various toys strewn across the rug.

Dean picked up the box to a puzzle that was now all over the room when a thought occurred to him.

“Did you have a nap at kindergarten today, Jack?” he asked, as he picked up the box lid.

Jack shook his head. “Nah, I wasn't sleepy, I watched ponies on the iPad instead.” he said quietly as he pushed a toy car along the floor.

Dean sighed. That explained a lot. He wished Charlie had warned him.

“Okay, new plan. I'll pick this stuff up and you go potty real quick, Then you can have a quick nap, okay? I'll wake you up before Papa gets home.” he promised.

Jack nodded. “Okay, Daddy.” he said, standing up and walking towards the door.

As he passed Dean he stalled and turned around, throwing his arms around his fathers neck in a hug.

Dean melted. He hugged his son tight and kissed his hair. “I know, bud. I know you didn't mean it. Come on, the sooner you have a nap, the better we'll all feel, okay?” he murmured into his sons ear.

Jack nodded into Deans neck and stood up. “Yeah.” he mumbled as he walked away. Dean watched him go with a fond look.

Dean made quick work of picking up the toys without Jacks “help”. He checked the toy box for the missing toy thermometer and still not finding it, closed the lid and turned to get Jacks bed ready when he heard a loud bang from the bathroom that stopped his heart.

“Jack!” he called out, already running.

The silence that followed was the loudest thing Dean had ever heard.

**********************

Cas sat in the on call room filling in yet another patient chart, it was a necessary but tedious part of the job that took up far too much time in his opinion. His hand was sweaty as he gripped the pen and he put it down and wiped his damp hand on his scrubs as he picked up his cup of luke-warm coffee with the other.

He took a sip and grimaced at the flavour. Someone had left it brewing too long and it had a slightly burnt and tacky aftertaste that no amount of sugar or creamer could cover.

He almost spat it out in surprise when his phone rang in the pocket of his scrubs. It was Deans personal ring tone, Led Zeppelin's Lemon song. It was a bit of a private joke between them and it made him smile every time Dean called.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped to answer the call.

“Hey, sweetheart.” he said with a grin.

“_Cas! Oh my god. Jacks hurt. He hit his head. Oh god. There so much blood!_” Dean's voice was high pitch with panic.

Cas' heart stopped and the grin fell from his face. He felt his usual icy calm slip away from him as he began to question Dean.

“Dean, I need you to calm down and tell me what is happening. Is he breathing?” he asked, his voice strained.

“_Yeah Yeah he's breathing. I already called an ambulance, they're on their way. Cas, he's unconscious and he cut his head, there's a lot of blood. He threw up everywhere. He even peed his pants. Oh god.”_ Dean was crying so hard the words were practically being gasped out.

Cas closed his eyes as his own fear made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Dean, I need you calm down, sweetheart. Where are you?” he asked, his voice wavering.

“_The bathroom. I think he climbed on the toilet and fell. He hit his head on the sink. I've pressed a towel on the wound and he's in my arms. Cas, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry._” Dean sobbed.

Cas felt his own eyes fill with tears as he felt more helpless than he'd ever been in his life. Years of medical training and practice fell away when faced with a situation so close to home. “Sweetheart, can you check his eyes for me, tell me what they look like?” he asked.

“_What do you mean? Oh, thank god, Cas, the ambulance is here, I gotta go. We'll meet you in the ER._” Dean said before abruptly hanging up, leaving Cas on the verge of a panic attack.

“Dean? Dean! Dammit.”

He stood up on shaky legs and looked up to see his friend and fellow doctor, Balthazar staring at him sympathetically, his own phone in his hand.

“Your little boy is on his way in, I take it?” he asked gently, his expression concerned.

Cas nodded, the fear and panic were beginning to blossom and he felt sick, he leaned forward and pressed his palms on the table in front of him as he took several deep breaths.

“Okay, I'll cover the rest of your shift, call Naomi now and let her know what's going on and I'll go get a bay ready.” said Balthazar, hurriedly pulling his lab coat on over his scrubs.

Cas just stared blankly.

Balthazar walked over and gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Cas, you need to call Naomi and tell her you can't finish your shift. Come on, your little boy needs you.” he said firmly.

Cas nodded. “Okay. I'll- I'll call Naomi now.” he said, picking up his phone to do just that.

Balthazar gave him a grim look. Being doctors, they both knew how bad things could get, and jumping to the worst case scenario when it came to family was a hazard of the job.

“Okay, I'm going to set up a bay and I'll talk to the paramedics myself. We'll do our best for your little boy, I promise.” Said Balthazar, leaving Cas to his phone call.

Naomi was uncharacteristically sympathetic. Promising to help smooth the paperwork and arrange any time off that Cas would need herself. Her usually cold personality thawed a little as she told Castiel not to worry about his job, but to concentrate on his child. Cas barely remembered to thank her before he hung up.

He ran to the locker room and quickly changed into his street clothes, leaving his hospital ID hanging around his neck on a lanyard and dashed back to the ER to wait under the watchful eye of his sympathetic colleagues.

He didn't wait long. A few minutes later the ambulance carrying his son arrived at the bay doors and he saw his son being whisked into a bay. Dean running alongside the stretcher. As he tried to go in after him, Meg, the paediatric nurse stepped in front of him.

“Nuh-uh. Big guy. You wait out here. I'll send Dean out to you. You need to let us work.” she said in a no nonsense tone.

Cas started to protest and was cut off.

“You know the rules. Wait here and I'll send Dean out. You can see the little guy once we've done our assessment. I'll call security if I have to.” she warned.

Cas slumped. “Meg- my son.” he said, his throat thick with emotion.

She gave him a soft look. “I know, we've got this. I'll send Dean out, go take him to get cleaned up. Put him in some spare scrubs or something. I'll come get you the second we're done. I promise.” she said gently.

Cas nodded, his lip trembling as he fought off tears.

Meg patted his arm and entered the bay a few moments later he could hear Dean protesting before he was pushed out of the bay and into the corridor.

“Dean!” Cas called, making his husband turn around.

Deans shirt and jeans were covered in blood and vomit. Cas fought off the urge to gag as he tried not to think of it as his sons.

“Cas!”

Dean almost ran to his husband and staggered into his arms. “Cas, they threw me out. Can you go in and check on him? Please, one of us should be with him.” he begged.

Cas's expression was just as desperate as he shook his head. “They won't let me in there either, Dean.” he said, his voice cracking.

Dean sobbed as Cas held him. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Cas. I took my eyes off him for a minute.” he whispered into Cas' shoulder.

Cas' tears were running down his cheeks freely. “Dean, what happened? What did the paramedics say?” he asked with an edge to his voice. He still had no idea of his sons condition.

Dean stepped back and hugged himself. “For some reason, he climbed onto the toilet and fell. He hit his head. He has a cut just above his ear. When I ran in and found him he was- the paramedics think he was having a seizure. He was vomiting and- I picked him up and he was all floppy- “his voice broke and he started sobbing again.

Cas put a hand over his face. His mind was whirling. “What else did they say, Dean?” he asked gently.

Dean took a shuddering breath and tried to pull himself together. “They said his pupils were equal and reactive, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. He woke up in the ambulance for a little bit, he couldn't even cry, Cas. He just looked so- Cas, he's so little.” he said mournfully as Cas sighed with relief.

“Its good, Dean. It's a good thing. It rules out the worst case scenario.” he said, his chest feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted off of it.

  
  
Balthazar stuck his head out of the bay and smiled softly. “Hey, the little one is about to go up for a scan. I'm pretty sure that it's a concussion, but I want to be 100% sure. He's awake, just a little groggy from the pain meds. Meg is gluing the cut right now. She's going to clean him up a bit and then you can see him, Okay?” he said, sympathetically as he approached.

Cas nodded, his expression grateful. Dean looked concerned. “Cas, a concussion is pretty bad, right?” he asked.

Cas nodded. “It can be, it depends. But he'll recover. I was more concerned about swelling, a bleed or rupture, maybe a fracture. He's going to feel awful for a little while, but he will recover.” he said, looking to Balthazar, who nodded in agreement.

“It must have been terrifying to see, head wounds always bleed a lot and look far worse than they actually are. His wound is a lot smaller than it originally appeared. I'm confident that he didn't have a seizure, the vomiting was caused by the concussion. The paramedics just have to be careful and consider all possibilities. I'd say the poor little fella has a mild to moderate concussion and he'll feel awful for a week or so before he feels better.” Balthazar said, looking sympathetic.

“The only treatment is lots of rest. No TV, no music, No devices whatsoever. He can take over the counter meds for the pain once he goes home. We'll keep him in for 48 hours just to be safe. He'll be irritable and grumpy for a little while, so expect a few tantrums. He'll get dizzy spells and nausea for a couple of days, so he won't feel up to doing much anyway.” he continued. “I'll get back to him and get him ready for the scan. He'll be going up in about twenty minutes and you can both come with us. Although you'll have to change Dean. I'm sorry, but you won't be allowed to see him or go anywhere in the hospital until you do.” he said with a grimace. He patted Cas on the shoulder and went back into the bay.

Cas nodded, none of this was news to him, but he was eager to lay eyes on his son and see that he was alright for himself. He turned to his husband. “Dean, you should get cleaned up. I can lend you some of my scrubs, you can even use the shower in the locker room, if you'd like?”

Dean looked down at himself and grimaced. “I want to see Jack, but you're right, I should clean up first. I think I'll burn these clothes later.” he said ruefully.

Cas nodded. “I'll help you. I never want to see that outfit again.” he said, his voice wobbly as he took his husbands arm and guided him to the staff locker room.

As Dean showered, Cas took the opportunity to call the extended family. Sam and Eileen were extremely upset and wanted to come to the hospital right away, but Cas had asked them to check on the house instead. Jack wouldn't be up for visitors for a day or so anyway. Jimmy and Amelia had offered to fly out early for their visit, but Cas had told them the same thing. But the most surprising call had been the one to Gabe. He had cried and insisted on flying out immediately, ignoring Cas' protests and booking a hotel and flights as he spoke to Cas. Promising to buy Jack as many Lego's as the plane could carry. He had always had a soft spot for Jack.

“I'm so sorry, Cas.”

Cas turned from frowning at his phone to see Dean looking down and smoothing one of Cas' scrub shirts compulsively, a nervous gesture he only used when he was extremely distressed.

Cas stood up from the bench and approached his husband. “What for, sweetheart?” he asked gently, taking Deans hands and squeezing them gently, stopping him from his compulsive actions.

Deans breath hitched. “I should have been watching him better. Then when he fell, I just panicked. I had no idea what to do. I must have scared the shit out of you with that phone call.” he said, his throat thick with emotion.

Cas huffed. “I'm not going to lie, it felt like my soul left my body when I heard you on the phone. I've never been more scared or felt more helpless in my life. But he fell, Dean, you didn't push him. It was an accident. More to the point, he's going to be fine. C'mon, lets go see our boy.” he gently led his husband back through the hospital to the bay where Jack was being treated.

Cas steeled himself as he walked, as a doctor he had witnessed far worse injuries, but never as a parent. Jack was a healthy, robust child, the worst injury had been a small cut to his finger when he had tried to play with his Papa's bike and pinched the skin in the chain. He'd never even really been sick, just minor sniffles and occasional fevers when teething.

Entering the bay, Cas' breath hitched as he saw his tiny son lying on his side in the huge hospital bed. His face was pale and waxy and Meg was gently and tenderly cleaning the blood from his head and neck. He still had patches of dried blood in the creases around his ears and nose as he lay on his side whimpering.

“Hey bubba, it’s Papa.” Cas crooned as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Jack’s breath hitched and his arms lifted, asking to be picked up, he looked groggy.

“Not just yet, my darling. Moving might make you sick, I’ll lay down next to you, okay?” Cas said softly, laying his head and chest on the bed and taking Jacks hand.

Dean’s near silent sobs were the only sound as Jack blinked sleepily, his little body exhausted by the ordeal and the lack of an afternoon nap. His face screwed up in pain as he tried to move nearer his Papa, craving the comfort of his arms.

“Why Daddy crying?” Jack asked croakily, looking upset.

Cas gave his husband a brief sympathetic look before replying. “Because when you fell, it scared him, Baby. He’ll be alright in a minute.” he said softly.

Meg moved from the side of the bed and placed a comforting hand on Dean’s arm. “He’ll be okay, Dean-o. The kids tough, like his Papa here. I’m gonna get you some juice, no coffee, it’ll make you even more jittery, then you’re gonna sit down with him and wait until we take him upstairs, okay?” she said, firmly.

Dean nodded. His guilt was overriding everything else and Meg was reminding him to stay in the moment, be present for Jack. The time for guilt could come later. A habit he was still trying to break in therapy.

Less than twenty minutes later Balthazar came into the room quietly, a small smile on his face as he saw both fathers on the bed, either side of the tiny boy like parenthesis. Somehow managing not to fall off.

“They’re ready for him upstairs. Once he’s had the scan, he’ll go straight to a room. Then we can make everyone a little more comfortable, okay?” he whispered to Cas, who nodded. A large orderly followed him in and waited patiently as Cas and Dean climbed off the bed and collected their things.

Dean followed the gurney in a daze, Cas guiding him by his elbow as Jack was wheeled ahead of them, he sat waiting while Cas went in with Jack, jumping in surprise when his phone beeped loudly in the quiet corridor. He checked his phone, it was Sam asking him to call and update them on Jacks condition as soon as he had news, and that they would bring a few essentials to the hospital as soon as Dean needed them to. He grimaced, Sam was at their house right now, he had to have seen the blood and the vomit all over the bathroom. He must be going out of his mind with worry.

He shot off a quick text, updating Sam with as much information as he had, which wasn’t a lot, when Cas opened the door and walked towards him with a look of relief on his face.

“No bleeding, no fracture. He looks better already. He’s going to be fine, sweetheart.” he said, pulling Dean up out of the chair and into his arms.

Dean clung on tight and began to sob with relief. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I swear he was out of my sight for a minute. I was putting his toys away so he could go down for a nap and he went to the bathroom. I heard a bang and just ran, there was so much blood and as I picked him up he threw up everywhere.” he babbled.

“Sweetheart, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you at all, it’s just one of those things.” Cas crooned, rubbing Deans back soothingly.

“I panicked, I’m sorry. I was trying to keep it together, but I just lost it.” Dean sobbed out.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. You did everything right, you called the ambulance and then me. You got him here and he’s going to be fine.” Cas soothed, he let Dean go and stepped back just enough to see his husbands face. “He was mumbling something about telling you he was sorry for being mean to you.”

“He was in a bad mood because he lost part of the doctor kit you gave him for Christmas and he didn’t have a nap at kindergarten today.” Dean said, shaking his head and chuckling as he wiped his face. “He’s so much like you it’s scary.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “You’re a saint for putting up with us.” he said, leaning forward a pressing a kiss to Deans temple.

They stood back as the door opened and Jack was wheeled out, looking tiny in the huge gurney. They held hands as they followed as Jack was transferred to a private room, the nurses pulling the shades and dimming the lights so Jack would be more comfortable.

Cas busied himself updating everyone and reassuring them that Jack was going to be alright and wouldn’t be up for visitors for a few days. Gabriel texted from the airport that he was on his way already, never one to listen once he had made up his mind. Sam was relieved, not only was he bringing them some essentials, but he and Eileen had cleaned up the bathroom, so Dean and Cas wouldn’t have to deal with it. Jimmy and Amelia sent their love, with promises to see them in a few days as planned.

Naomi had managed to get Cas four days off work and swung the private room for Jack, her normally cold tone softened as she reassured Cas that his shifts would be covered and that his son was a priority.

Jack was settled on his side, Dean snuggled up behind him as Cas read him a story from one of the books from the paediatric ward. He was almost asleep.

“Look at him, he looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world. You wouldn’t think he’d just given us the scare of our lives.” Dean murmured quietly, marvelling at his sons peaceful expression.

Cas huffed a laugh, then looked serious. “I guess we just passed a parenting milestone. I’ve seen so many other parents go through it. I’ve reassured them, using words that I thought were comforting. But now- I see it from the other side and it’s terrifying and there are no words that will comfort.” he said sadly.

Dean nodded. “I wish I could have handled it better. I can’t believe I fell apart like that.” he said regretfully, as he looked down at the sleeping face of his son.

Cas shook his head. “Sweetheart, you handled it better than I would have. I’m a doctor, I’m trained to handle a crisis, but when you called me, all those years of medical school just fell away, as if I’d never graduated. Right then, I was just a terrified parent.” he said, tears in his eyes.

Dean reached out his hand towards Cas and Cas took it gratefully.

************

“Jack, I said no. The doctor said no screens. You can play with the Lego’s that uncle Gabe brought you.” Dean said tiredly.

Jack had come home after two days in hospital where he had mostly slept between bouts of crying. He had been home for three days now and obviously was feeling better going by his restless whining. Dean was almost at his wits end with Jack’s tantrums and moodiness. He knew it wasn’t Jack’s fault, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with as he tried to get the house ready for visitors.

Jimmy and Amelia were bringing Claire to visit while Jimmy attended a week long job interview for a job that would allow them to move nearby. Cas was thrilled at the thought of his twin being virtually next door compared to across the country.

“Lego’s are stupid. Uncle Gabe is stupid. You’re stupid!” Jack raged, throwing the Lego’s on the ground.

“Jack, apologise to Daddy, right this moment.” Cas’s voice rumbled out, his tone shocked as he stood in the doorway, his trenchcoat over one arm and his messenger bag in his hand. He kicked his shoes off and put his coat and bag on the bench in the lobby.

Jack began crying noisily. “I wanna watch ponies!” he wailed.

Cas gave Dean a supportive smile and a look that told him he would handle Jack. Dean smiled gratefully and went to go and make up the guest room.

“Does that mean you can be mean to people?” Cas said, looking disappointed as he approached his son who was on the couch with a blanket and his stuffed bee.

Jack wailed even louder. “Noooo!”

“What are you supposed to do?” Cas said, crossing his arms.

“I s’posed to be- I s’posed to be k- kind.” Jack said, his breath hitching.

Cas smiled and nodded. “That’s right. Yelling at Daddy and calling him mean names is not kind, is it?” Cas said, sitting down next to his son.

Jack shook his head, then winced. “My head hurts, Papa.” he whined.

“Okay, I’ll get you some medicine and a cool cloth to wash your face, okay? Then we can go say sorry to Daddy.” Cas said, picking his son up and carrying him to the bathroom.

Dean finished making up the guest bed and assembling the foldaway for Claire, he was just opening the closet to hang the bathrobes when Cas walked in carrying Jack on his hip.

“Someone wants to say sorry.” Cas announced, leaning Jack forward.

“I sorry, Daddy.” Jack said pitifully.

“I know you are, bud. I promise, when the doctor says it’s okay, you can watch ponies again. But right now, it’ll make your head hurt. You don’t want that, do you?” Dean said, taking his son from his husbands arms and hugging him tightly.

“No.” Jack mumbled.

Dean patted his little bottom and rocked him like they had done when he was a baby. “Now, you wanna use some chalks? I left them in your room.” he said brightly.

“Yeah!” Jack said wriggling so that Dean would put him down. He scampered off as soon as Dean let go.

Cas watched with a soft smile then pulled a toy thermometer from his pocket. “Any idea what this was doing on the shelf in the bathroom?” he asked.

Dean scowled at it. “I bet that’s why he fell. He was trying to reach it.” he said bitterly.

Cas nodded. “More than likely. He must have left it in there and one of us put it on the shelf without thinking. Probably me when I came home from a late shift.” he said, looking guilty.

Dean stepped forward and kissed his husband. “It doesn’t matter, he shouldn’t have climbed up there, but I doubt he’ll do it again.”he said, patting Cas on the ass as he passed him to open the window and air out the room.

“I think the appeal of the hospital may have worn off anyhow.” Cas said with a sad shrug.

Dean nodded as he approached. “Yeah, a couple of days stay will do that, I guess.” he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his cheek.

***********

Jack coloured the palm of his hand with green chalk. Green and blue were the best colours, then yellow. Red was yucky. He pressed his hand onto the wall, leaving a faint green palm print and smiled. The chalkboard paint on the wall had been Daddy’s idea and it was the best. Jack liked to draw, even if the chalk tasted gross.

He slapped his palm on the wall again, giggling as chalk dust puffed around him. Maybe he should cover himself in the green chalk, then he could be like the Hulk. Maybe he could scare Papa that way. He scared Daddy all the time, but Papa always seemed to know when he was trying to sneak up on him. Sometimes he scared Jack instead. Papa was funny like that.

He grabbed the chunky stick of chalk and rubbed it on his hand again, satisfied he had enough on his hand, he rubbed it on his face, giggling as he did so. Papa was gonna be scared for sure this time.

His brow was furrowed as he concentrated on covering all of the available areas of skin he could reach with the green chalk, managing a patchy covering of green dust over himself and the carpet.

He threw the chalk down excitedly and giggled as he hid behind his bedroom door.

“Papa!” he shrieked, giggling and covering his mouth as he crouched down.

He listened for his Papa’s footsteps as they approached.

“Jack? What’s the- Oh! Oh dear.” Papa said as Jack jumped out from behind the door with a roar that descended into giggles.

“I scared you!” Jack crowed happily. “I got you Papa! You were scared!”

Papa stood there with his lips pressed together. “Uh, sweetheart? You might want to see this.” he called out to Daddy.

Jack beamed, Papa wanted him to scare Daddy too! This was the best idea ever.

When Daddy came in the room he looked worried and then burst out laughing. “Jack? What- what did you do to yourself? Are you tryin’ to be the Hulk, bud?” he said, looking up at Papa who was also laughing.

Jack pouted. “I wanted to scare you. I always scare you, but Papa never gets scared so I wanted to scare him too, but this time you didn’t get scared and Papa did.” he said sulkily.

Papa picked him up and kissed his cheek, it was scratchy.

“I think you’ve scared us enough this week.” he laughed squeezing him tight.


End file.
